


Time Moves in One Direction

by wesminster



Category: Doctor Who, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, doctor who - Freeform, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, harry/louis - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesminster/pseuds/wesminster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has a flying blue police box, and Harry Styles is a lonely boy who wants to see the world, and is definitely less than human. Oh, and there's an alien race threatening to take over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Moves in One Direction

Harry Styles was feeling extraordinary. Well, he never was _ordinary_ , but today he felt very peculiar. Today came with a very eccentric feeling, only Harry could not put his finger on it. Usually, he was able to solve quandaries quickly and logically, but something was off. He could not explain why today was weird.

"Not _everything_ can be solved, ya know." Harry's friend, Niall Horan, had stated when Harry explained how mysterious the current day was.

"But I have to try!" Harry argued. Niall rolled his eyes and returned to the book he was reading.

"Maybe you feel bizarre because school ends in a month," Liam Payne offered later that day. "Have you thought about any Universities you want to attend?" Harry let out an exasperated sigh. Liam was always engrossed in his future, and now that secondary school was ending, Liam was bugging his friends about _their_ futures.

"I've told you, I'm not going to Uni right away," Harry uttered. "I want to travel first, see what the world has to offer." Liam made a _tsk_ sound and retreated to the University website he was browsing.

"Have you asked Niall and Liam?" Zayn Malik asked when Harry questioned him to see if he felt the day was absurd.

"Yeah, but they-" Harry began.

"There you go. You know I'm not as prime as you are at the whole 'problem solving' thing." Zayn went back to the sketchbook he was doodling in.

Dejected, Harry huffed and slinked away from his friends. They were always no help, no matter what the problem. Behind his back, the three of them called Harry 'Sherlock' because he was constantly trying to solve all of their problems. Not that he minded, though; In fact, Harry loved the idea of being a private eye. Solving problems, mysteries, and-

A loud, mechanical hissing mixed with a grunting noise filled the air, immediately releasing him from his thoughts. Harry squawked shrilly, and scuttled backwards as far as the brick wall on the other side of the red brick alley he was walking down. His back hit the wall hard, as he wasn't expecting it to be so close, causing the wind to rush from his chest. He blacked out for two seconds, and came to coughing and heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly craned his neck skyward, until his eyes landed on something unusual.

A blue police box was nestled right where he was walking.

_Funny,_ Harry thought to himself, _Where did that come from?_

He carefully climbed to his feet, and meticulously approached the strange, and _whirring_ box. Harry investigated the sign in front of the box, which stated that it was, in fact, a police telephone box.

"Curiouser, and curiouser..." Harry hushed to himself. He reached out to gingerly touch the box with his right hand.

"Don't touch!" The door flew open. "If you know what's good for you, that is." A boy stepped out of the box, the owner of the silvery voice obviously.

"Wh-who-wh-what-" Harry stammered, his eyes wide and flicking back and forth, studying the boy. He was shorter, definitely shorter than Harry. He looked as though he could be older than Harry, though, with his slightly stubbly chin and upper lip, and very acute cheekbones. The boy- or man, Harry didn't know which to call him- was wearing a soft, white, grey, and black sweater, along with jet-black, ankle skimming pants. His shoes were grey and pointed, and added a little, but not much, to the boy's height.

"Like what you see, yeah?" The boy's melodious voice taunted Harry for staring. His azure eyes twinkled in the early afternoon light, filled with enigmas and bewilderment. Just gazing at the boy made Harry feel breathless.

"I'm-I'm-I-Harry. Harry Styles." Harry realized he hadn't even said a coherent word to the boy, and he was rude for not introducing himself. Yet he could not help but gawk at the stranger.

"My name's not important. But, you may call me Doctor; Doctor Who, that is." The Doctor winked. Harry felt a rush of excitement; Maybe _this_ was the solution to the offbeat perception he had of this day. "So, where would you like to go? I would ask when, but that would be _too_ cliche." The Doctor's laugh was whimsical, almost like tiny silver bells ringing.

"Wait, what?" The Doctor's words finally registered to Harry. _Where_ and _when_? "You're mad. Time travel is impossible." Harry declared. He may be thrown off by this boy, but he certainly was not going to lose his intelligence.

"Nothing's impossible, you madcap," The Doctor laughed again. "At least, not with _me._ " The Doctor smiled as he grabbed Harry's hand. His hand was much smaller than Harry's, and Harry observed it for a few seconds. The Doctor's hand was petite, and almost feminine; Harry thought it was adorable. "Well, come along then."

The Doctor pulled Harry into his box, and Harry drew in a gasp. The interior was so much bigger than the exterior. Up a small flight of metal stairs, there was a whole metal landing with control boards surrounding a see-through tube thing that glowed a beautiful honey color. The metal walls were dotted every few meters with little circles that glowed with the primary colors, and book case jutted out slightly, all full of more texts and literature than London's library had.

"Enjoying yourself?" The Doctor smiled. He released Harry's hand, and Harry slightly wished he hadn't.

"Amazing... What is this thing?" Harry asked as he took in his surroundings.

"It's called the TARDIS, and it is my time box transportation thingy!" The Doctor grinned.

"It's lovely..." Harry stood in awe at the TARDIS. It was magical (well anything that looks like an ordinary object but can take you to another time and place _would_ be magical).

"Well, as I have inquired before, where and when will we go?" The Doctor glanced over his shoulder at Harry as he bounded up the steps to the control panels. Harry slowly craned his head around as he ambled his way up the steps as well.

"Oh, um, I don't know... I've never really... Thought about where I'd like to go... Before," Harry sputtered, realizing the Doctor expected an answer.

"What's your favorite time in history then?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow, his hand gripping a large lever.

"Um... I suppose I enjoy the American Old West. I don't know why... Being British and all... I think I just enjoy the idea of going on wild adventures, and I guess when I was younger I thought the Old West was perfect for that..." Harry's voice trailed off as he sheepishly glanced away. The Doctor beamed at him.

"Okay, the Old West it is!" Harry perked up and faced the Doctor again.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course! What's the point of being grown up if you can't act childish sometimes?" The Doctor smiled, but then his smile dropped.

"What, what is it?" Harry began to worry.

"Oh nothing," The Doctor said, "I think I've said that before though..." His voice softened as he tried to remember if he had _indeed_ said that before.

"Um, Doctor...?" Harry searched the Doctor's face, which had a totally far-off expression. Suddenly, the Doctor snapped out of the weird phase he went into.

"Right, sorry! To the Old West!" The Doctor pulled the lever down abruptly. The TARDIS started whirring and wheezing again, preparing to take off. "Here we go! Off in a zip!" Harry laughed joyfully as the TARDIS took off.

* * *

 That night, after returning from taking down a whole Wild Western gang with the Doctor, Harry sank happily into bed. He secretly hoped the Doctor would return to take him on more adventures, but the logical side of him knew this was probably a one time deal. He really didn't care, though. Soon, he fell into a slumber consisting of dreams filled with the magical Doctor and his flying TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and HELPFUL comments on improvements are welcomed. (Yes, the interior of the TARDIS is the one used by the 12th doctor).


End file.
